Embracing Ember
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: At last, after two years of being imprisoned in the ghost zone, Ember manages to escape back to the real world. She's forcing Sam out of Danny's heart this time. Will Danny end up making Ember immortal, or will his heart come to sanity first? DannyEmber
1. Chapter 1 Ember Returns

**Part One**

"I thank you my dear friend," Her voice said sweetly. She picked up her belongings and smiled as the portal stood before her, open. "Now…just get everyone in this pathetic excuse for a ghost zone to love me."

He smiled, and nodded. "As you wish…" there was a long pause, "…Ember."

Her hair exploded as her pony tail returned to average length. "Just enough power to convince them all again.." She cackled. She then looked back, her green eyes narrowed devilishly. "Poor goth girl…she's gonna be so jealous of me by the time I'm through with the ghost boy…" She picked up her guitar and slung it over her back, and closed her eyes as she stepped into the real world once more.

Meanwhile…

"Danny! Come on share the damn popcorn!" Sam whined as she reached over him to grab the bowl that he was teasing her with. Now that he was 16, he was taller than she was, and was able to hold stuff over her head. "Fine…" She growled.

Danny and Tucker laughed, and high fived.

"Guys. Stupid," Sam whispered. She then stole a glance at Danny, and smiled. 'Sometimes he is a jerk…but other times he's the most caring and understanding guy in the world,' She thought.

Danny then sighed contently as he settled down in one of the movie chairs in Sam's basement. But he wasn't content for long. Ghost breath escaped him in a split second, and he leapt up and went ghost. 

"Danny?" Sam said slightly fearfully.

He grabbed her arm, and Tucker's too, and phased through the walls, and flew towards Danny's house. Something told him that the portal had been opened again.

Back at the Lab…

"That's it Danny dear…" Ember purred. She was warming up on her guitar, and the few chords had already drawn Danny to her. Her hair floated round her, growing slowly with each passing moment. Her heart raced as she grew more confident in her plan.

Then the three teenagers appeared before her.

She was slightly annoyed, for she only wanted Danny, but having the goth girl would work to her advantage also. She had no interest in the geek at this point. She then thought quickly, before Danny had a chance to attack, and she used her music to make Tucker fall under her spell again. Once again, he was chanting her name and playing her music on his PDA as he had two years before. Ember could feel the power flowing through her body, and she smirked. "Now it's your turn ghost boy…" She whispered, turning the dial on her guitar to the black heart - a new addition to the music abilities of the instrument. Her fingers danced gracefully over the strings, and within moments Danny's heart was rewired, and he was falling in love with Ember. He approached her slowly, in his ghost form, and growled, tempting Ember to come to him. She giggled, and threw her guitar on her back. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the girl attempting to help the geek. Danny was still coming on to her, and she stood there, another plan bubbling to the surface. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and looked deep into his eyes. Her name was all over him. She smiled, and he leaned in, his lips fell upon Ember's. She accepted him, and put her soul into the kiss, giving Danny exactly what passion he sought from the ghost girl.

Sam was punching Tucker in the arm when she caught a glimpse of what was happing just over her shoulder. The portal was still wide open, and two figures stood in front of it. Tears rose as she realized what was happening. Danny was embracing Ember, and they were kissing so passionately… Sam couldn't believe her eyes. He was stolen away from her so swiftly, so easily. "Danny…" She cried, reaching her arm out to him, even though he was about four feet away.

His white hair covered his face, but nevertheless, bright red flames exploded from his eyes when he heard Sam's voice. If possible, he drew Ember even closer, determined to loose himself in his heart's desire.

"No.." Sam was choking on her own tears. Danny was _protecting _Ember? She wanted to die at that very moment. Sam turned and ran from the house, covering her face as she did so. She was the only one of her friends not under a spell, but she felt that she needed to be. When she reached home, she couldn't shake that horrible image of Danny and Ember from her mind. She could hardly see straight, and her throat was dry. She wouldn't come down for dinner, and she hardly felt like changing clothes for bed. "Damn that girl…Ember…I will be sure that you are destroyed…even if I have to do it myself," She swore as she pulled the black sheets up to her neck. She turned to face the window of her room, and stared up towards the moon. She faded into a dream so quickly it seemed that she was still awake during it.

"_Danny…Danny…" She sighed, "Hold me Danny…" _

'_Who the hell…?' Sam thought._

"_I love you so much…" _

"_My heart is yours Ember…" _

'_No…' Sam cried. 'Danny please… Don't…' Her eyes were shut, and there was darkness all around her._

"_Your body…it's so perfect…" Ember purred._

_Danny chuckled._

_Sam opened her eyes, and was taken back. She squeezed them shut again, and wanted to die. Danny was in bed with Ember, and from what she saw, they were nude. Sam sighed disgustedly, and curled up in the darkest corner. She then faded into unconsciousness again._

_She opened her eyes, and looked around again. She was alone, in a room that was pitch as black, but moonlight washed the walls. 'Where am I now?' She said angrily as she closed her eyes again._

_All of a sudden she felt warmth around her. She sighed, and felt protected. She opened her eyes again, and as she had thought, he was there. Danny, in human form stood close to her, their bodies touching, his warm, powerful arms around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes again._

"_I love you Sam," He whispered._

_She looked up in disbelief, and was surprised at his expression. Obviously she had a weird look on her face, for he looked down at her peculiarly. She smiled slightly, and remained still beneath his arms. She was too afraid to move, incase he was to fade away. _

"_Danny…I…" She stumbled over her words._

"_Shh…" He looked at her, his crystal blue eyes washed into hers, and two fingers fell upon her lips, "those lips can be used for better things." He smiled, and waited for her response._

_Sam felt paralyzed. Her heart was in heaven. Her eyes fell closed slowly, as did Danny's, as they too leaned in and kissed so naturally. Danny then pulled away, and Sam left the kiss feeling confident in her feelings again. _

"_Please don't leave me… Tell me that you love me more than Ember…" She pleaded._

"_I do love you more than her… What would make you think that I even love her?" He questioned curiously._

"_I was there when you two were in the Lab… I saw what happened," Sam whispered._

_Danny stared at her, and he looked slightly confused. He then whispered, "I must go…"_

"_No!" Sam cried. She reached for him, but he had already faded away. "No…"_

**Note: **I plan on making only three parts to this one, but all the parts being longer than my normal length for chapters.

Okay, so you already get a taste of what's going on here… Sam's realizing that she has feeling for Danny, but Ember is stealing Danny away. Yeah, this is gonna be major romance, and maybe a little action…I dunno. Yet again, this story is rated PG13 (you have already read some of the reason why it is rated so…), for romance and language. So yes this is going to be a Danny/Ember and Danny/Sam fic.

**Another Note: **_Italics _ dream, unless there is one word in italics in the middle of a sentence (like in the beginning of this section).


	2. Chapter 2 Defeat

**Part Two**

Ember smiled when the girl ran from the room. She could see the girl's tears streaming down her face as she left. 'Perfect…' She thought. 'The girl will be destroyed now…'

Danny's hands ran down Ember's hips. They were still locked in the kiss, but Ember pulled away and slapped him. "You only do what I tell you…" She growled, "…got it?"

Danny's eyes were clouded over, but he nodded. His heart was confused and lost. He wasn't sure where to turn. Sam was heart broken now, because he had gone to Ember. If he tried to go back to Sam, who knew what the hell Ember would do… He then thought of them both. He was still in his ghost form, and he floated up to the top of the lab. Ember buzzed around in his brain, and he hardly thought of Sam at all. He then saw Ember throw Tucker out, and he sighted stupidly, like a lovesick freak.

"Quit staring you idiot," Ember demanded.

Danny fell slowly back to the ground, and stood close to Ember. "What do we do now?" He said quietly, staring at the ghost portal, which was currently swirling and giving off a vibrant green glow.

"Wait for goth girl to spill out to you…then let me know. For now, I'm going back in the zone," Ember said and she flew into the portal.

Danny smiled, and then changed back into a human. Suddenly, his heart yearned desperately for Sam. He stopped in mid-step, and grew confused. Just seconds ago he knew that he was all over Ember, but now he wanted Sam? Was he crazy?? He sighed slowly, attempting to reassure himself that he was indeed sane, and went upstairs and fell onto his bed. 'Damn does this feel good or what…' He thought as he just lied on top of the comforter. His breathing then slowed, and he fell into unconsciousness as the moon bathed him in the cool light.

_He heard a girl crying. Then she whimpered. _

'_What's going on…?' He questioned himself._

_Danny opened his eyes, and he was in a field. The details were fuzzy, but he knew that he'd been here before. He then looked around, and walked quickly towards the girl's cries. He then ran into a problem. A wall of blue fire flickered around in the center of a semicircle of trees. He went ghost, and phased through them. He then saw Sam, bruised and bleeding, tied up in the center of the flames that were closing in on her. Even from a distance he could see the sparkling tears that clung to the edges of her lashes. He growled. 'Damn them whoever did this…' He thought. He raced over to Sam and fell to her side, and burned the ropes around her wrists and ankles, and pulled off the tape that secured her lips._

"_Danny!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck. Her tears dampened his shoulders. He smiled, and tried to act calm, but deep within himself he was concerned about the girl before him._

"_Sam…" He whispered, "who did this to you..?" He was then cut off suddenly when a loud crack was heard. They both looked up and saw a burning tree falling to the earth, dooming them to death if they didn't move in the next few seconds._

_Danny grabbed Sam around the waist, and zipped out of the fire. Sweat dripped down his face as the cool breeze tore past him. He looked at Sam, and she was smiling right up at him. 'Thank god for her…' He whispered in his head._

The next day, the three met up at Sam's place again, for they hadn't actually got to watch movies the day before. Tucker came in wearing a bunch of Ember supplies that he had locked away in his closet, yet, lucky for everyone else, he wasn't wearing imitation Ember hair. He also insisted that they watch the concert live on DVD, but both Sam and Danny yelled at him upon this thought. Danny was quite angry with himself falling for Ember, and he folded his arms and closed his eyes. He hated that Sam had witnessed that.

"Geeze what's up with you guys? I mean before you would at least tolerate her music…now you're practically refusing it," Tucker cried out.

"Shut up Tucker," Danny growled viciously. "Sam, just put something in." His tone didn't change at all when speaking to her.

She sighed and slammed something into the player, and they sat through a movie that they had only seen three times before. Tucker was at least trying to enjoy it, while Danny was lost in his anger, and Sam was lost in her heart. Both of them were thinking over what they had dreamed, but they never spoke. Every so often Danny's fist would clench and he would close his eyes. Sam didn't even want to know. She herself often acted unsettled; she would shift around in her chair every few minutes. She felt like crying, yet she thought she'd been acting childish enough, thinking that Ember had stolen Danny from her.

'Did she really do that?' She thought. 'Is she trying to get to me through him?'

The movie ended and none of them were too thrilled. Danny got up and said that he was bored, therefore he left. Tucker sat contently in his chair and listened to his PDA, but Sam ended up throwing him out because he was so annoying. Thus, leaving all three of them alone, and weak.

"Why can't I just tell Sam how I feel?"

"Why can't I just tell Ember how I feel?"

"Why can't I just tell Danny how I feel?"

They all said on their own. Needless to say they didn't know they all said similar things at the same time. Sam sighed and sat in her windowsill, staring towards the sky. "Some times I wish I'd never met Danny.." She whispered tearily. "But he means the world to me…" She groaned. "I sound so pathetic," She mumbled.

"…Sam... If I'm gonna hold on to you, you've got to protect my heart against Ember…" Danny whispered.

He reached home a few moments later, and the air was still as he entered. "Something's not right.." He whispered. He then went down to the lab, assuming that's where the trouble would be (considering it had been there during the past few days). Still in his human form, he snapped on the light, and his dream became reality…somewhat.

Sam was struggling in a ghost cage that Ember had indeed made. "Sam!" He cried. She shook her head quickly, but didn't speak. Danny continued towards her prison, and fell right into Ember's trap.

She threw a punch with her guitar, and sent Danny hurtling backwards. "Damn…she can attack me even when I'm human now…?" He groaned.

'Danny please don't come any closer…she'll kill you…' Sam cried to herself.

He found his footing again, and his hands formed into fists as he went ghost. Ember smiled even greater. "Silly boy…you can't possibly stay sane around me in your ghost form…" She cackled.

Danny's heart seemed to rip in two at that very moment. His feet collapsed beneath him, and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly, and felt Ember's spell tearing him apart on the inside.

'I have to fight on for Sam… Even if it kills me…' He growled. Flames erupted from his eyes as he spoke to himself.

Ember chuckled. "Aww, dear Danny is feeling the pain of love!" Her tone was cute at the beginning, and turned venomous at the end of the statement. She walked over to him, and grabbed his neck, digging her nails deep into his flesh, drawing his blood. "You see how I once was. Torn between everything. My heart couldn't take it, and I died. You will suffer the same fate…" She hissed.

A final struggle from Sam and she managed to break the ghost cage somehow. "Get away from him Ember," She growled.

She threw Danny to the floor, and he moaned painfully. "You want him? Go ahead…take him… He won't live much longer at this rate," Ember spat.

Sam's eyes tore between Danny and Ember. She then rushed over to him, and stared at him. Never had she seen him in so much pain. "Danny…" She whispered. She no longer cared that she was falling apart emotionally. She cared not that his blood was coating her clothes. She didn't even care that she herself was in pain. All she wanted was for Danny to be alive, and okay. "Release him," She growled.

"He'll still die," Ember said in that voice of hers.

"Just do it," Sam snarled. She couldn't bear it anymore.

Ember flicked her wrist a few times, and a shadow surfaced right about where Danny's heart was. The shadow then rose out of him, and dissolved as would steam when blown.

And Sam cried as an unconscious Danny lied in her lap.

**Note:** Okay, I meant to put _italics_ are dreams. Sorry about any confusion!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, I enjoyed all the reviews on the first chapter and I hope to hear more about what you guys think!

Also - this story was inspired by a picture that I found while surfing my art hoster. The picture is here: 


	3. Chapter 3 The Death Kiss

**Part Three**

Her hollow laugh filled the lab.

Sam was shaking with rage. "You bitch! Get out of here…" Sam cried, but it seemed that her words meant nothing now. She put a hand behind Danny's neck, and the other around his waist, hoping that somehow he would wake up and be normal again. Fat chance.

Ember's eyes glowed brighter than ever before. She gripped her guitar, and tuned it quickly, and then grabbed the dial. "All I see for you is death and depression," Ember growled, she then slammed her hand over the strings, and cackled again. A black sea of lights burst from the instrument and raced towards the two teenagers.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny…please…you can't die here…" She whispered.

Some how, some outer sense of Danny's must have heard her. They both went intangible only seconds before the shadow sliced through their transparent bodies. They then returned to flesh, and Danny stirred slightly. He opened his gorgeous green eyes, and looked up at Sam innocently. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. He then fingered her cheek, and leaned up towards her. She shadows faded, and the ghost portal glowed a vibrant shade of green. Shadows danced on Sam's pale features, as highlights did on Danny.

Their lips met, and Sam's breath failed her. Danny felt horrible, and terribly pained, but he gave Sam the exact passion as Ember received, if not, more. Sam cried as they did so, and Danny wiped her tears away with his hand. They were still kissing, soft and tender, yet with great emotion and life.

"No…" breathed Ember. "GET OFF OF HIM!" She screamed.

Danny was the one facing her and the portal, and he opened his eyes slightly. Ember was crying out in pain as her body began to dissolve and was vacuumed up by the portal. This was followed by silence, which buzzed in their ears. Both Sam and Danny broke apart at the same moment, and dared not to meet gazes. Danny laughed stupidly, and Sam remained silent, blushing madly. She slid out from under him, and helped her dearest friend up off the cold tile.

"I'm sorry…" Sam whispered, "I don't know what got into me…"

"Don't be…this whole damn thing was my fault anyways…" He growled.

"Don't be stupid Danny!" She cried, shoving him in the chest. It took her a few moments to realize what she had done. She turned away, and shuddered, 'What's gotten into me?'

"Sam…" Danny whispered.

"Danny…I can't…" She replied quietly. She didn't want to be near him, for she knew that somewhere Ember still lurked, whether it be deep within Danny's heart, or lost in the ghost zone, she was still alive. Sam could feel her all to well.

**Note: **Geeze. What a crappity way to end this. It was also so short!! Sorry! Hate me forever if you chose…X.x' Please review…tell me what you think…

**Another Note:** I plan to finish Steal My Heart next… I already have ideas for the third chapter. Stay tuned!!


End file.
